A Fallout Fanfiction
by Deltaforerunner
Summary: This story has no connection to the settings or stories from the previous games, I have tried to create an entirely new setting from any of the previous Fallout games. This is my first posted fanfiction and my main goal is to receive feedback and go from there. The story is no where near finished, depending on negative feedback, I will continue. I hope you enjoy my story.


A Fallout Fanfiction

By Deltaforerunner

Note: I do not own any licensing or have any copyrights on any material in this story. All copyrights are the property of Bethesda Softworks LLC, or their respective copyright holders. Please, don't sue me.

Note: This is also a work-in-progress and is not even close to being finished, I merely want to see feedback to my current work. This is also my first posted fanfiction, it is my hopes that someday I will be able to work for Bethesda Studios as a writer for the Fallout series. I know its a "pie in the sky" hope, but I figured I should atleast try.

**Prologue: Retracing my steps**

**Part 1: Rude Awakening**

I awoke suddenly gasping for air, my vision blurred, in shock. As my vision cleared, I realized I was in a prison cell. Bewildered I quickly looked left and right, trying to find out how I came to be in a prison cell. As I studied my surroundings I recognized the design of the jail and the room in general, it was a cut and paste Vault jail cell. looked over to my right and saw the Vault-Tec insignia, "Vault 124". Still distressed about my predicament I thought back to what happened to me before I came to be in this jail cell.

Up until I came to be in the Vault it had been a "normal", and I use that term as lightly as you can, day. I had started my day off with finishing the last of my previously stored food supplies, a meager can of Pork and Beans, some grimy water to wash it down, and some Fancy Lad Snack Cakes to finish it all off. Putting on my clothes, consisting of a leather jacket, jeans, combat boots, and my usual sunglasses, I rolled up my makeshift bedding, and exited the ruined building I had slept in. "Ah! Another day in post-apocalyptia, oh joy, oh joy", I had said sarcastically. I took a quick look at the map on my pip-boy and scrolled to my last known location for food and supplies, a place I tried to avoid at all costs if I could, "_Adam's Grocer_". I took a look at my remaining supplies, my S&W 500 Magnum, my trusty 10mm pistol, roughly 20 10mm rounds, my combat knife, binoculars, and two fragmentation grenades, not nearly enough firepower for what was to come in the following hours.

**Part 2: Adam's Grocer**

There was a reason I had avoided going to that particular grocer for all the time I had stayed in this enormous city, it was infested with feral ghouls. And by infested I mean 30-40 of the bastards. I always hated having to deal with those "things", walking warped human beings that have lost all sense of humanity that fed on anything or anyone that wasn't one of their own, and I had always felt a twinge of guilt after shooting one, after all they were once people.

I slowly made my way down the backstreets towards the grocery store, passing through the occasional ruined buildings, until I came to a ruined house that sat across the street from the grocery store. Luckily for me there was a back door that led to the backyard where you could see grocery store, it was at least 60 yards from the house. I made my way upstairs making quick mental notes of all the corners and where the house was unstable, and entered the room just above the door to the backyard. Taking out my binoculars I took a quick look over the grocery store parking lot and took note of all the things that could be improvised to help kill or inhibit the ghouls. There were plenty of opportunities to dwindle the numbers of the ghouls to a number I could manage with my remaining supplies. Rummaging through the nearby houses I found most of the materials I would need to lay a neat little trap for the survivors of my first attack.

-Ball of string

-Several solid pieces of wood

-Nails and a Hammer

-Saw

From there I went to work, I closed the door leading to the room adjacent to the door to the backyard and began to barricade it with whatever I could find. Sure the barricade was secure enough to hold a good number of ghouls, I returned upstairs and cut a hole in the floor just above the room to the backyard. I then proceeded to cut two lengths of string, tying one to the pin of my grenade and the other around the base of it. Very carefully, I lowered the grenade down the hole just enough so no one could reach it, then tied the ends of the strings to a solid base so they wouldn't move. I spent the whole remainder of the night studying the ghouls, learning how they moved, as mindless creatures that merely sought after food. Then testing how the ghouls would react to certain sounds and noises. I tossed a rock which hit the ground about 10 yards from the nearest ghoul, which merely turned its head and moved slowly towards where the rock had hit. I realized it would take a lot more noise to get their attention. I then grabbed a larger rock and hurled it at a rusting car, striking it on the hood. A loud bang echoed throughout the parking lot and within an instant 35-50 ghouls appeared near the car. Content with the information I had gathered, I took a quick nap to ensure I was aware for the ordeal that would come at dawn.

**Part 3: The Assault on a Grocery Store**

I woke a little while before dawn, the perfect time for my attack, the sun would hide the muzzle flashes from my pistol. The main part of my plan was to use the cars to eliminate the vast majority of the ghouls that flooded the parking lot. Im not entirely sure how it happens but after hitting a car with enough bullets or explosives, they detonate in a blast akin to a mini-nuclear explosion, which is always fun when there are multiple cars that are around the one exploding, and the parking lot was almost completely full. With my last remaining grenade I could kill atleast 85% of the ghouls in one blast. Sure I was ready for the chaos that would ensue, I stretched, pulled the pin, and hurled the grenade as hard as I could, hitting the car closest to the largest mob of the ghouls with a loud bang. The ghouls had only just begun moving towards it when there was a massive explosion. I can really only remember the massive shockwave and roaring heat that was released by the explosion. Disorientated, I turned and looked out the window, seeing the devastation, body parts and mangled limbs filled the parking lot. Unfortunately I also saw at least 10 of the fuckers still moving, albeit very slowly and wobbling.

Regaining my senses, I pulled out my pistol and aimed at the closest ghoul to the house, and fired. The first bullet caught the ghoul dead in the chest, wanting to be sure it was dead, I fired once more, hitting it in the head as its brain matter splattered on the ground. I unloaded my remaining rounds on the ghouls, taking down at least another 6 before I realized I was out of ammo. By this point, the ghouls were more than aware of my presence and charged at the house. Within moments, the ghouls had broken through the fences and were in the backyard. I pulled out my knife and waited for the ghouls to enter through the back door. The ghouls then rushed through the door and started smashing into the door I had barricaded. Smiling at my success in fooling the ghouls into a trap, I cut the string connected to the base of the grenade. The momentum of the grenade's fall pulled the pin from the grenade as the grenade landed between the group of ghouls. I felt the whole house shake as the grenade turned the room into a butcher's shop of limbs and gore.

Sure I had eliminated the last of the ghouls, I hopped down from the safety of the second floor into the backyard. The moment I reached the fences I was grabbed from behind and smacked hard in the back, knocking the wind out of me. I quickly regained my senses and pulled my knife out and stabbed the stranger in the gut hilt deep, then twisting the knife and yanking it out. I then looked up to see a much more intimidating than average ghoul bearing down on me. Obviously hurt from the explosions and my recent knife wound, it roared in pain then suddenly smacked me with a back hand sending me flying into the fencing. Stunned from the sheer force of the blow, I was slow to get up and ready myself for the next attack by the ghoul. The ghoul lunged at me, luck was on my side as the creature was very badly injured and was very sluggish in it's movements. I was then able to get underneath it's swing and with all my remaining strength jammed my knife hilt deep under its jaw and into its brain. Feeling the creature go limp, I yanked the knife out and watched it fall face first onto the ground. Frustrated by the pain the creature had caused me, I curb stomped the creatures head until it was mere bits of flesh, bone, and brain matter on the ground.


End file.
